encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Luciano Pavarotti
__INDEX__ Luciano Pavarotti (* 12. Oktober 1935 in Modena; † 6. September 2007 ebenda) war ein italienischer Tenor und gilt über die Grenzen der Oper und Klassik hinaus als einer der bedeutendsten Tenöre seiner Zeit. Als Mitglied der Drei Tenöre und als Duettpartner vieler Pop-Künstler wurde Pavarotti zu einem medialen Superstar. Seinen Ruhm nutzte er auch mit Benefizkonzerten für Flüchtlinge, das Rote Kreuz und zur Rettung des Regenwaldes. Diskografie (Auswahl) Solo-Alben Opern-Gesamtaufnahmen Gemeinschaftsproduktionen (Pavarotti & Friends, The Three Tenors) Kompilationen * Best Of Pavarotti & Friends - The Duets (DE: #65) Literatur Autobiographien * Luciano Pavarotti mit William Wright: Ich, Luciano Pavarotti. Noack-Hübner, München 1987, XVI, 236 S., Ill. * Luciano Pavarotti mit William Wright: Meine Welt – mein Leben. Kindler, München 1995, 400 S. Biographien und Studien * Jürgen Kesting: Luciano Pavarotti. Ein Essay über den Mythos der Tenorstimme. Econ, Berlin 1991, 192 S., Gebunden, ISBN 3-430-15385-9 * Adua Pavarotti: Life With Luciano. Rizzoli 1992, 159 S., ISBN 0-8478-1573-0 (engl.) * Leone Magiera: Pavarotti. Mythos, Methode und Magie. Schweizer Verlagshaus Schott, Zürich, Mainz 1992, 162 S., Ill., Notenbeispiele und stimmtechnischer Anhang * Herbert Breslin, Anne Midgette: The King & I. The Uncensored Tale of Luciano Pavarotti’s Rise to Fame by His Manager, Friend and Sometime Adversary. Doubleday Books, New York 2004, ISBN 0-385-50972-3 * Alberto Mattioli: Big Luciano. Pavarotti, la vera storia. Mondadori, Milano 2007, 196 S., ISBN 978-88-04-57574-0 Der italienische Regisseur Gabriele Muccino wird das Buch ab Sommer 2008 in einer sechsteiligen Fernseh-Serie verfilmen. * Adrian Hollaender: Der ganz private Pavarotti. Addio, Luciano! Amalthea Signum, Wien 2007, 152 S., ISBN 978-3-85002-634-5 * Leone Magiera: Pavarotti. Visto da Vicino. Edizioni Ricordi, Milano 2008, ISBN 978-88-7592-813-1 * Felix Scheuerpflug, Edwin Tinoco, Thomas Reitz: Luciano Pavarotti. Mit einem Vorwort von Lorenza, Cristina und Giuliana Pavarotti. Heyne, München 2008, 240 S., ISBN 978-3-89910-401-1 Filmografie * Geliebter Giorgio. (OT: Yes, Giorgio). Spielfilm, USA, 1982, Regie: Franklin J. Schaffner * Ustinov trifft Pavarotti. (OT: Ustinov Meets Pavarotti). Peter Ustinov im Gespräch mit Luciano Pavarotti, Großbritannien, 1993, Regie: Philip Saville, Produktion: BBC, Besprechung:Besprechung: Ustinov trifft Pavarotti von Ralf Schlüter: „Menschliche Muppetshow“, Berliner Zeitung, 29. November 1994 * Luciano Pavarotti. Dokumentation, Deutschland, 2010, 55 Min., Buch und Regie: Esther Schapira, Produktion: hr, ARD, Reihe: Legenden, Erstsendung: 6. September 2010, Filmankündigung in der ARD. Verschiedenes Pavarotti erhielt von seiner Gesangspartnerin und Mentorin Joan Sutherland den Spitznamen »Big P.«.„Tenorale Breitenwirkung“, NZZ, 6. September 2007 In seinen letzten Lebensjahren benutzte der an Übergewicht leidende Pavarotti einen Elektrowagen hinter der Bühne, der in Anspielung auf den Wagen des Papstes scherzhaft „Pavamobil“ genannt wurde. Um sein Übergewicht zu verringern, hatte Pavarotti gleich zwei Diätärzte angestellt und wohnte auch bei ihnen.„Soap Opera“, The Sunday Times, 9. September 2007 Weblinks * Offizielle Seite zu Luciano Pavarotti * Luciano Pavarotti, Tenor (mit Fotos, MP3, Biografie und mehr) *Audio-Video: Luciano Pavarotti und die New Yorker Philharmoniker präsentieren 1980 die berühmte Arie „Nessun dorma“ aus Puccinis „Turandot“ Nachrufe * „Luciano Pavarotti, Italian Tenor, Is Dead at 71“, New York Times, 6. September 2007, mit Dia-Schau * „Zum Tode Luciano Pavarottis“, FAZ-Schwerpunkt, 6. September 2007 * „Eine Stimme für die Welt“, Süddeutsche Zeitung, 6. September 2007, mit Bildergalerie und Video * „Ein Ende in Moll“, Tagesspiegel, 7. September 2007 * „Pavarotti's voice lives on“, canada.com, 7. September 2007 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Opernsänger Kategorie:Tenor Kategorie:Italienischer Musiker Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger Kategorie:Hamburger Kammersänger Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:UN-Botschafter des Friedens Kategorie:Träger des Verdienstordens der Italienischen Republik (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Mitglied der Ehrenlegion (Offizier) Kategorie:Person (Modena) Kategorie:Geboren 1935 Kategorie:Gestorben 2007 Kategorie:Mann